


Do You Still Love Me?

by princessofkittens



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys Targaryen/Jorah Mormont - Freeform, Dany/Jorah, F/M, Fluff, also this is Dany and Jorah from the SHOW not the books because ew???, and a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofkittens/pseuds/princessofkittens
Summary: He betrayed her and she exiled him, but he kept coming back. And each time it felt like a knife in her heart when she saw his face. But when she found out that he was sick, and she ordered him to find a cure, she was terrified she’d never see his face again. And in that time realized something—She loved him.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Do You Still Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am back at it again with another Game of Thrones one shot! I can’t help it, I love this series too much. Jorah/Dany is one of my FAVORITE pairings, so just like with Tormund/Jon, I had to write something for them.
> 
> But enough of my blather! Thanks so much for checking out my story! I hope you enjoy it. ❤️

Daenerys knew Jorah loved her. She’d known and even told him so. But she didn’t know that she loved him. Not until she had sent him away. And realized that without him, she felt empty.

Yes she had her dragons and her subjects, but he had been there since the beginning. He was there as she went from a frightened girl on a her wedding day, to a proud khaleesi, to the mother of dragons. He’d advised her, he’d protected her, and his very presence brought her comfort. 

So when he returned to her, she was a whirlwind of emotion. She couldn’t help it. She ran into his arms. Queen or not, she’d missed him more than anyone or anything she’d ever missed. Even her dear Drogo. 

And of course though surprised, he caught her in his arms. And she basked in his warmth, in his presence, in his grip. She didn’t want him to let her go, but she knew she had to pull away. 

Tears had stung her eyes, and she placed a hand on his rough face, “You came back to me.” 

“Of course, Khaleesi.” He said, and she realized she’d missed hearing his voice as much as she’d missed seeing his face. 

She wondered if he still loved her, if it was too late for her to tell him how she felt. But when she looked into his eyes she knew, and her heart swelled. Because she saw in his eyes the love that had filled them every day when they were together.

But as the days passed and they adjusted back to life in close proximity, she found it hard to get the words out. She was a queen, she was the mother of dragons, and she knew he still loved her. So why was she hesitant?

Unless... somewhere deep down she still feared he really didn’t love her anymore. That what she had seen in his eyes was just an illusion, or devotion, or something else she couldn’t name. But she wanted it to be love so bad it made her hurt. 

And one day she realized, she hadn’t been covering it as well as she thought. Because Jorah himself asked her if she’d been feeling unwell lately.

“Yes Ser, I’m fine.” She said instinctively, but when she looked into his face her resolve fell. “No actually, I’m not. I’m sorry. Would you care to take me back to my quarters?” 

Of course he obliged. And as they walked, she spoke without thinking, “Do you still love me?”

Ser Jorah froze in his tracks and she stopped too, realizing what she’d said. She couldn’t take it back she knew. She faced him, steeled herself for the truth, whatever it may be.

“Khaleesi.. I..” Jorah stumbled on his words.

“I’m sorry. I should not have asked you that.” She said, her heart beating fast. He wouldn’t meet her eyes, and she feared the worst. She started walking away but she heard his footsteps behind her.

“Wait Khaleesi, please.” 

So she stopped but she didn’t face him, because she could already feel tears in her eyes and she didn’t want him to see. But he did, because he walked in front of her to face her, and his eyes softened when he saw her.

“Khaleesi? What’s wrong?” He asked, his hand coming up to her cheek. Then after a second he pulled away, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t—“

“No, it’s alright.” She said, grabbing his hand and bringing it back up to her face. It felt nice there. His rough hands were a stark contrast to her gentle white skin, but she liked it. She closed her eyes.

“Khaleesi?” He questioned.

She opened her eyes again and took a deep breath, “I asked you if you still loved me because while you were gone, I realized that I’m in love with you. And I was scared that it was too late. That perhaps when you were gone the feelings you had for me faded. And it’s okay if they have Ser. I was a fool to not realize sooner.”

Jorah didn’t say anything for a moment. He brought his other hand up to her cheek, cupping her face with both hands now. She couldn’t look anywhere else but into his eyes.

“I love you.” He said, and she burst into tears. Grabbing his wrists with her smaller hands. He kissed her on the forehead and pulled her close to him. 

“And I can’t believe you could love me too. I don’t deserve you, Khaleesi.”

“Daenerys.” She said, her hand finding his cheek. She raised herself on her tip toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.


End file.
